Falsa Moral
by GPCS. Sonitha Pico
Summary: Ambientada en 1981. Un amor escondido imposible dos personas con diferencia de edades, un solo corazon! "Nadie es culpable por amar"  /mal Summary  S/One Shot


**Disclaimer:** ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'( pertenecen a la gran escritora SM.!

Hola de nuevo a todas! ;) Aqui les traigo otro One-Shot basado en el video y cancion de Falsa Moral de OBK espero que sea de su agrado! =D

**

* * *

FALSA MORAL**

Después de tanto tiempo me deje ver ante la sociedad, ya han pasado 26 años desde que desaparecí, ya estaba casado, pero nadie sabía quién era mi esposa ya que estaba solo en el gran salón mientras todos hablaban de sus vidas, nadie se percataba de mi así que decidí caminar por el salón esperándola, me fije en un mural con fotos de nuestra generación la clase de 1954 – 1955 y aquí estaban todos reunidos, el nerd de la clase de ciencias, aquel niño regordete que ahora era el alcalde, y hasta los gemelos Newton, yo también estaba por supuesto y ahí fue cuando la foto de nuestra profesora la vi tan hermosa, la profesora Esme Platt, todavía recuerdo cuando apareció el primer dia de clase tan angelical que parecía bajada del cielo, y yo como un tonto me enamore de mi profesora 7 años mayor que yo, pero no lo pude evitar solo era un joven de 17 años.

Me cree falsas ilusiones y no podía prestar atención a las clases, por ello tuve que hacer trabajos extras que la profesora Platt me mandaba para que me pudiera graduar, era tan buena siempre conversábamos después de clases y hasta le conté mi sueño de ver a los aviones volar ya que nunca los había visto, y ella hizo que se cumpliera

_Flashback._

_Estaba en un terreno vacio apareció un avión muy cerca que casi lo pude tocar, me gire para agradecerle a mi profesora por llevarme hasta y ella solo me sonrió, y yo se la devolví con alegría, cada dia que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella y con esto ya sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, sin esa sonrisa tan bonita y pura._

_Desde ese dia todos los días íbamos para allá en su carro a escondidas de mis padres, ellos pensaban que estaba en el colegio recuperando mis notas, y aqui ella me enseñaba todas las clases._

_Fin del Flashback_

Volví al presente, todos estaban muy animados con el reencuentro y yo solo no veo la hora de volver a verla, a ella, mi único y verdadero amor, con ella viví los momentos mas especiales de mi vida.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en nuestro lugar especial, estábamos estudiando para los exámenes finales con un libro que ella me dio, de pronto alce la mirada y vi que ella me miraba, no sé qué paso pero cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron fue como una atracción que de un impulso nos estábamos besando, mi primer beso y era con la mujer que amaba, fue tan tierno como nuestro labios se movían sincronizados, fue un momento mágico, me olvide de todo, tire el libro y solo viví el momento. Cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos jadeando, yo estaba con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado. _

_-Carlisle perdón, no… - no la deje terminar y la volví a besar, aunque fue mas corto que el anterior fue perfecto._

_-No, yo no me arrepiento- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Yo a usted la amo- le dije con el corazón en la mano- Desde que la vi por primera vez no pude sacarla de mi mente ni de mi corazón, cada dia que pasaba la amaba mas y mas- le dije todo. Desvié la mirada ya que no quería que ella me rechazara. Me hizo voltearme y la vi sonreír, la miraba confundido, no entendía porque se reía._

_-Yo también te amo, desde que te vi, pero esto no puede ser, yo soy tu maestra y – la interrumpí de nuevo, solo con escucharla decir que me amaba como yo a ella no me aguante y la abrace con todo el amor que le tengo, me lo devolvió – Oh Carlisle, que vamos a hacer no podemos estas juntos, yo soy 7 años mayor que tú y tu tan solo eres un muchacho- me dijo._

_- No me importa, nos esconderemos, a partir de esta momento este será nuestro lugar de encuentros, yo no pienso perderla sabe? Ahora que la he encontrado y sé que Ud., me ama como yo no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separes- le dije. Ella me sonrió y sin más me beso._

_-Me haría el honor, bella dama de ser mi primera y única novia? – le pregunte. _

_-Si si quiero ser su novia joven Carlisle- me respondió con una sonrisa. Y la bese y nos reímos juntos de tanta felicidad. Sabíamos que este amor no se veía bien en esta sociedad pero nadie es culpable por amar, no me importa nada ya no existe ni la razón solo el mas sincero y puro amor._

_Fin del flashback._

Todo mundo murmuraba, y eso quería decir que _ella_ ya llego, me voltee y la vi caminar tan hermosa como siempre y mi corazón se salto un latido cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron y no me importo que todos nos miraran con reproche, solo me importaba ella y me acerque y le tendí la mano para bailar como aquella vez antes de la graduación que la lleve al salón y baile con ella la primera pieza escondidos, pero yo no mas, ya han pasado 26 años de estar escondidos, porque si con la que me case es con la hermosa señora que está en mis brazos, cuando cumplí los 18 y me había graduado le dije que nos escapáramos, al principio se negó pero logre convencerla, y nos casamos a escondidas y nos fuimos a vivir al campo donde nadie nos criticara por la falta de moral en nosotros, y así vivimos todos estos años felices con nuestros tres hijos; Emmett de 22 años ya casado con una hermosa jovencita llamada Rosalie, Edward de 19 años comprometido con Bella su novia de toda la vida, y la mas pequeña la que siempre será mi princesita Alice de 17 años que también tiene un novio que es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie aunque sea mayor nosotros la apoyamos en su amor ya que nosotros sufrimos por eso mismo aunque la diferencia no es tanto como la de nosotros Jasper solo tiene 20, pero la ama con todo su corazón y eso me consta, por eso es que aceptamos esa relación.

-Esta hermosa como siempre mi bella Esme- le dije mientras bailábamos sin importarnos que todas las miradas recaían en nosotros.

-Gracias, siempre tan galante mi bello esposo- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando lo dijo empezaron los murmullos que hicieron que se rompiera nuestra burbuja.

Ya me lo esperaba, en cuando todos se enteraran quien es mi esposa recaería en nosotros las críticas y las miradas reprochándonos, pero no nos importaba, y seguimos bailando.

Cuando nos cansamos nos sentamos en una mesa apartada solo nosotros dos mirándonos como dos enamorados.

-No puedo creer que ya no nos tengamos que esconder- me dijo mi amada Esme abrazándome.

-Si ya todos saben, pero si les queda duda…-le dije y la bese para que ya nadie les quede duda de que ella es la mujer a quien amo.

Esme es y será siendo la única persona que amare por el resto de mi vida, todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar los pasaría de nuevo con tal de estar con mi amada y vivir este amor aunque si bien es cierto ambos sufrimos por separarnos de nuestros seres queridos, al final valió la pena ya que tenemos unos hermosos hijos, y un futuro feliz por delante.

Supimos enfrentar a la sociedad y a las criticas para estar juntos y a toda esa _falsa moral _que nos inculcaban, porque esto que tenemos no es inmoral solo es el mas puro amor.

_**Fin…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer! me despido!

_Merece un review? *pucherito al estilo Alice*_


End file.
